


Before Dawn

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Genderbending, Strap-Ons, female!Kili, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they set out to Erebor, Thorin unwind with the help of her niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me for porn with strap-on but I had never written it before. So, this is sort of a practice run.

This wasn’t how she’s supposed to be. This wasn’t what she’s supposed to crave. She should be focused only on her quest to kill the dragon and regain her home. Her eyes should be set only in reclaiming her right. And if ever she craved for a company to keep her bed and body warm, it should be that of a male. She shouldn’t be here, legs spread shamelessly to give access to her niece’s talented tongue instead of resting for the coming quest.

“Kili,” Thorin moaned long and thick. She clutched the bedding on either side of her, trying her best not to weave her fingers in long brown locks.

Kili glanced up, playful as always, and didn’t cease her wicked ministration. She caressed Thorin’s inner thighs as she gave broad licks over the queen’s lips. The young archer snorted in amusement when Thorin bucked her hips demandingly and then gripped Thorin’s thighs tighter before wriggling his tongue back inside.

Thorin arched her back as a too-loud moan was ripped from her throat. It crossed her mind that she should keep her voice down-the hobbit’s hole offered less privacy than her chambers in the Blue Mountains-but the wet muscle inside her and the nose bumping against her swollen bundle of nerves impaired her ability to control herself. She rocked back to the best of her ability as her body began to shake and pleasure pooled at the bottom of her belly. They had only been going for a little while, but it had been too long, far too long since the last time.

The tongue caressed her inner walls expertly, both too much and not enough, teasing every little spot that nearly brought tears to Thorin’s eyes had she been the type to cry. One hand migrated from her thigh to brush her clit lightly and Thorin cried out, frantically trying to get more of the sensation. She squirmed and panted and chanted Kili’s name, begging with her body if not her voice. It took far too long before Kili applied firmer pressure against her sensitive nub and Thorin pushed against it eagerly, back arched and eyes wide but unseeing. She stopped breathing for a long luxurious moment as tension peaked then released within her and pleasure washed over her, nearly overwhelming her.

Distantly, Thorin felt that clever tongue lapping her juice but she couldn’t bring herself to respond as she slowly regained her composure. When her breathing had become steady, she opened her eyes and realized that Kili had moved away. The young dwarf knelt between her legs, smiling warmly as she teased herself. It was impossible for Thorin to not let her eyes be drawn to the fingers between Kili’s spread legs. In the dim light in the room she could barely see, but she knew from experience how Kili would glide her fingers, slicking herself, and then dip the tips of her fingers inside. Thorin’s mouth instantly watered at the thought, her tongue longed for a taste, but she would not beg.

“Would you like more?” Kili asked while palming her perky breast. Her eyes were warm and patient and Thorin knew that if she said ‘no’ Kili would slip away from this room without holding a grudge. Sometimes, the archer’s tongue and fingers were enough to dull her ache and Thorin would regretfully send her away. But tonight, with the quest looming at the horizon and no certainty of tomorrow, Thorin needed more.

“Yes.” Thorin replied, her voice hoarse. A flush spread over her face when she realized how vocal she must have been. The thought of her company, the wizard and her host knowing how wanton she could be, mortified her. She nearly changed her mind, told Kili that she couldn’t risk further loss of dignity, when she saw Kili reached for a pouch she had set aside and her mouth opened in a quiet ‘oh’.

Kili glanced at her, kind and wicked at the same time. She took from the pouch a phallic object, short in length but deliciously wide. It was curved and its surface was smooth. It was a tool of torture, Kili’s favorite and Thorin’s most hated beloved object. Leather straps were used hold it tight against Kili’s body, pressed against her clit. She put on the contraption expertly, years of experience aiding her despite the darkness of the room. When she was done, she crawled to Thorin with a sly smile.

Kili kissed her slowly, exploring Thorin’s mouth gently and letting the queen taste herself. Her hands ran up Thorin’s sides, smoothing out tension from lingering embarrassment. There wasn’t a single sign of urgency in her action.  Sometimes Thorin wondered where this self-possession came from when Kili was a bouncing ball of energy during the day, always eager for action and unwilling to wait for even a second.

As they kissed, Kili’s touch became more purposeful. Thorin gasped as her nipples were rolled between thumbs and forefingers. She gripped Kili’s shoulders tight when wood slid up and down between her legs, brushing against her entrance teasingly. The kiss was broken so Kili could rain little kisses down her neck to her bosom. Fingers were replaced by warm wet mouth. Kili bit and sucked, and licked when Thorin’s cry bordered on pain. She switched from one bud to another until both where cherry red. Then she gave them broad licks and teased them with the tip of her tongue. Thorin shuddered, imagining how they would feel like against her clothes the next day, reminders of the pleasure Kili could bring to her.

“Stop teasing!” Thorin ordered breathlessly.

Kili chuckled and blew on a wet nipple, causing Thorin to hiss and arch up. “Then let go of my shoulders.”

Thorin immediately removed her hands, realizing now just how tightly she had held her niece. Satisfied, Kili brushed Thorin’s hair away from her face and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Thorin gasped when a finger pushed into her. It moved slowly, feeling her from the inside and hardly brought her any closer to release at all. Still, Thorin couldn’t help herself from tightening around it and trying to draw it deeper into her. She closed her eyes when Kili chuckled, bucking her hips in effort to make it brush against that spot that made her tremble. The digit withdrew quickly and soon there was a solid presence pressing against her. Thorin released a long breathy sigh as Kili slowly pushed into her, stretching her with the phallus. She spread her leg wider, feeling almost unbearably full and complete. The aching emptiness that had haunted her for days disappeared as Kili gradually filled her. Her fears were scattered and replaced by desire for more.

The phallus was a little shorter than the very small number of dwarves Thorin had ever been with, but thicker than any of them, just as Kili intended. It was a tool meant to inflame desire, to banish coherency from her mind, and, ultimately, to make her beg. It was unyielding and quite unnatural. But, she would give up on ‘natural’ if that meant having heaving breasts pressed against hers and gentle curves under her hands.

Thorin moaned when Kili began to rock slowly. It really had been a while since the last time the queen had had the object inside her and now every slide against her inner walls felt brand new.  Involuntarily, she tightened around it, unwilling to let it leave her body. She shivered with every push and whimpered with every pull and she tried to meet every thrust, hungry for pleasure.

Kili mouthed at her neck as she began to gain speed and soon Thorin was moaning continuously, clawing her niece’s back, as Kili pounded into her. Kili had truly carved it to perfection. The tip of the object dragged over her pleasure spot and she clutched the archer close to her as pleasure once again mounted within her. The tips of Thorin’s fingers and toes tingled with approaching release. The young dwarf chuckled, breathless, as she palmed Thorin’s sensitive breast, her thumb idly playing with her nipple.

A well-timed bite and a pinch on her sore nipple sent Thorin over the edge again, her body tightening around the unyielding presence inside her as she shook and cried out. But this time, the pleasure wouldn’t subside easily. Kili didn’t pause her movements although she did slow down, prolonging Thorin’s orgasm until the queen pressed her thighs against the archer’s hips, uncertain whether to ask her to stop or to go on. She felt raw and still her hips weakly bucked to meet Kili’s now-enthusiastic thrusts. Thorin felt her eyes grew wet as her pleasure intensified and she came again with a hoarse shout. Only when she thought she could take no more, when she truly believed that if she were to feel any more pleasure than this then she would die, did Kili delivered the last few hard thrusts that pulled a couple of quiet sobs from Thorin. She panted for breath as the archer pressed close, moaning softly by her ear.

The wood slid out with a wet sound but Thorin couldn’t bring herself to care. She twisted and frowned when naughty fingers smeared wetness between her legs over her lower lips. “Kili, no,” She managed to say. She sagged in relief when the digits withdrew although heat came to her cheeks when she watched Kili brought said digits to her mouth to suck them noisily.

Thorin was half asleep when Kili finally finished cleaning up. She blinked her eyes open when she felt the blanket being drawn over her, but she was too drowsy and satiated to keep them open for long. Thorin sighed when Kili pressed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

“Sleep well, my queen. I will wake you before dawn,” Kili whispered affectionately.

Thorin only managed to grunt in affirmation. She heard the door opened then closed again before she fell into a restful sleep. Her anger, fear, and nervousness were gone, replaced by peace and hopefulness. Fire and dragon disappeared from her dream, replaced by the grandeur she would never forget, of beautiful Lonely Mountain and a bustling city just outside the halls of her ancestors. Thorin sighed and smiled in her sleep.


End file.
